


Your Heart is Grieving

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In each heartache there were more pebbles.





	Your Heart is Grieving

The first time a pebble sprouted up, happy and chattering, Pink Diamond was startled out of her sorrow.

The little thing climbed up her arm and snuggled against the crook of her neck, and Pink Diamond reached up to hold the pebble in her hand.

The pebble looked upward at her, and called out greetings, and was then distracted by the reflections in the mirror.

Pink Diamond forgot her sorrow for a moment, as she showed this new life her inanimate creations.

-

Pink Diamond wandered listlessly in her room, calling out for games for her pebbles to play, and they gleefully chased her and made strange, gurgling songs in imitation of her at the bottom of the baths.

Pink Diamond wondered how much they knew, at times. Perhaps she could ask a pebble to spy on the other Diamonds, in their meetings, to see if they would give her a colony at last.

-

Pink Diamond sang at the bottom of the bath, her made-up words floating to the top. The other Diamonds hummed in tune, to try and place the makeshift song.

No one could figure out what song it was, and she giggled to herself, the bubbles floating up endlessly.

-

Pink Diamond was sent back to her room forcefully after breaking the wall in Yellow Diamond’s command center.

There were no threats of being bubbled for her actions, but the denial stung all the same, and she merely stewed in her anger.

-

For the first time there would be an apology ball. Pink Diamond worked on making something that would befit Yellow Diamond’s tastes, and waited and waited.

It was Blue Diamond that told her that Yellow Diamond was much too busy to attend, as she had to overlook a newfound colony. There was no word on whether she accepted the apology.

Pink Diamond clutched her newly made creations closer and wondered why she wasn’t enough reason to attend.

-

After that there were more pebbles than anyone could count.

-

When the truth was presented to her, Pink Diamond wondered if she could convince the other Diamonds to only use her tears for the other gems creation.

But the pebbles were much too small for the Diamonds’ liking, and it was the way that it had always been. There was no other way.

-

The first time a strange gem appeared in Pink Diamond’s room the pebbles climbed into her hair and knew that it was Pink Diamond.

It had hurt to keep all the mass of being a Diamond in such a small space, so it filled out into her body and the rest of it was into her hair. She tried sizes and shapes that would make less strain and found the perfect one.

The pebbles found it to be a very fun game.

-

Pink Diamond gathered up all the pebbles into her hand and gave them each a kiss and a farewell.

-

The pebbles never saw her again.


End file.
